This invention relates to a showcase structure, in particular for museums, libraries, showrooms, and the like.
As is known, for containing valuable objects, safety showcases are used which have thick glazed walls. Owing to the weight and encumbrance of such showcases, access to their interiors for periodical cleaning and maintenance work, as well to exchange the objects contained therein, is in general a highly complex and expensive operation. Usually, in fact, several persons are required, and often also such auxiliary equipment as hoists and the like, are employed, to lift said glass panes.
As a consequence, moreover, such showcases are unsuitable for use in setting up periodical exhibitions, that is where the objects on show are to be frequently exchanged.